Injured Love
by Jeff Hardy is Rad
Summary: What happens when the WWE champion has to leave due to injury when he was about to ask out a WWE DIva? will his bestfriend steal her away from him while he's gone? John CenaxMariaxRandy some apperance of Jeff Chris Mickie Ashely Trish and Carlito
1. Chapter 1 how it started

A/N: this is a new story called injured love. Just like most stories it is romance and humor. Usually I write about Jeff Hardy but this came to me randomly and it was perfect. The ending is hilarious but you have to wait awhile for that…sorry. Please R/R thanks! This story will mostly be in Maria's POV unless otherwise noted.

Chapter one: how it all started

Flashback:

"_Hey John, where you going?" Maria asked the WWE Champion_

"_Oh hey Ria, my match with Randy is up next." He answered. John and Ria have been friends for a very long time, but ever since he had first met her, he fell in love._

"_Oh cool well good luck"_

"_Thanks. Hey wait Maria…" He paused biting his lower li. He took a deep breath…"will yo-"he was interrupted by his own entrance music "sorry I have to go" he said running to the ring. Randy Orton was already in the ring ready to fight._

_After about twenty minutes of heavy, hardcore, extreme fighting, John went for the FU. Randy elbowed out pushing John to the ropes and set up for the RKO. When he grabbed John's neck and threw him down, instead of John's face hitting the mat, his knee hit it popping the joint out._

End Flashback.

I stood there in the same spot as last week thinking "what was John going to ask me, I could barely hear him then he had to leave?" I thought the same thing over and over again

"Hey Maria" a familiar voice broke into my thoughts.

"Hey Randy" I replied, my voice a little sad and confused

"I saw John today; he said he should be back in a month or two. I feel horrible."

"Oh Randy it's not your fault. How is he?"

"He's been better"

"Oh well I have to go, my match is next."

"Okay, bye Ria"

"Bye, wait before I go, can you drive me to go see John later?"

"Yeah sure, no problem"

"Thanks bye bye"

After my match I went to Randy's room and we left to visit John. When we got there the nurse told us…

"No visitors for Mr. Cena right now, he's sleeping and his knee is in a little pain, come back tomorrow or some other time please." So we decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I went to my room that I shared with one of my best friends, Ms. Mickie James.

"Hey, Ria, did you see him?" she asked in her perky voice

"No, he was sleeping"

"Aw, well you'll see him soon right?"

"I hope. You know last week right before his match he wanted to ask me something but he had to go fight. I still don't know what he was gonna ask."

"Ask him when you see him later"

"I would but I don't want to bother him while he's hurt"

"True, well maybe he was gonna ask you out" she said laughing. Mickie was the only one who knew I liked John since I first met him.

"I doubt it, were too good of friends, he wouldn't ask me out."

"You never know"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, night Micks"

"Aight, night Ria"

"Micks, don't say that…"

"Ah, you're so hurtful" she said slapping her hand on her chest

"Ria get up, RIA!" I heard coming back from a deep sleep.

"Huh, Mickie get off me. What do you want?"

"Your phone was ringing"

"The machine will get it"

"It was John" she said. I jumped up rummaging thru my purse for my phone. I couldn't find it then Mickie tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over and saw her holding my phone "looking for this"

"Yes give me!"I said reaching for the phone but she pulled away

"What do you say?"

"Ugh, please"

"Now was that so hard?"

"Ugh" I said taking the phone. I dialed John's number and listened to his ring back

_Your time is up my time is now. You can't see me my time is now it's the-_

_Hello_

"JOHN!"

_Ria?_

"Who else would scream your name over the phone?"

_RIA!_

"So how are you feeling?"

_Eh, I've been better_

"So I've heard" I turned and looked at Mickie. Of course, she was making a kissy face. "NO!"

_No?_

"Sorry I was yelling at Mickie"

_Ah ok makes since now_

"So, how's you're knee?"

_Eh, it will be in a brace for a little but I'll be fine_

"Good, I guess" I said with a giggle

_Well I have to go, no cell phones allowed and a nurse is coming_

"Ok bye John"

_Bye Ria. _ I hung up the phone and looked at Mickie

"You so love him


	2. Chapter 2 seeing John

Chapter 2 seeing John

It was about 12:30 so Mickie, Ashley, and I all went downstairs to eat lunch. When we got there Jeff, Chris and Randy were all eating lunch.

"Hey babe" Jeff Said to Ashley. Ashley and Jeff have been dating for about a month now. Chris and Mickie have been dating for about two weeks. Randy was single.

"Hey Hun" she replied while giving him a kiss "what ya eating?"

"Chicken" he put on a big smile

"What else is new?"

"Hey Randy I talked to John this morning he's doing a little better" I said

"Oh cool maybe we can go see him later"

"I was just about to ask you that." Since I never feel like getting a rental car I usually get a ride with someone.

"Ok cool, but let's have lunch first."

"Yea".

After we ate lunch Randy and I got in his rental car and drove to the hospital. 30 minutes of driving, talking, and listening to music passed and we finally got to the hospital John was in. we walked to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi um can we see John Cena?" I asked

"Uh, yes right this way" she said putting her papers down and brining us to room 152. When we got inside I ran over to john for a hug

"JOHN!" I almost got to him when Randy stopped me and I realized that wasn't smart. "Oops sorry got over excited"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing we just wanted to see you" Randy said

"Oh cool, so Ria I saw your match with Melina, you kicked her ass"

"Thanks" I said

"So how's Ling-ling?" John asked

"Ling-ling?" Randy asked confused

"My dog, the one john got me for my birthday"

"Oh yeah, that ling-ling" he said

"Good, he misses you" I laughed. John let out a little giggle.

"Yo Randy you mind grabbing me a water?"

"No sure be right back" randy left and it was just me and John.

"Ria remember last week before my match?" he asked

"Yea why?"

"Well the question I was going to ask you was" he paused just like before. Oh great here we go… "Will y-"

"Here ya go" randy said popping back into the room.

"Thanks" he said with a sigh

"Well we'll see you later John we have to get going" I said

"Ok bye guys". We walked out and left back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel I was with Mickie in our room.

"So, how's John?"

"Better"

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"Did he ask you?"

"OH I don't know, he was about to ask me something but randy popped in and we left."

"Aw he'll ask you soon"

"I doubt it, its probably a stupid question like, will you help me hurt Orton, since there always slapping each other."

"No, I bet he likes you"

"Sure whatever you say Mickie"

"Seriously Ria, I can tell, he flirts with you a lot, he gives you a little look sometimes."

"He flirts with everyone a lot and gives a lot of people a little look"

"Not like he does with you"

"Whatever"

"Ria come on believe me he likes you."

"Whatever-"I said until I was interrupted by the rainbow haired warrior flying thru the door

"Let's go"

"Where?" Mickie and I asked

"To the mall" Chris answered. We all left and got in Jeff's car. It only had 5 seats so Jeff drove, Ashley was in the passenger's seat, Randy behind Jeff, I was in the middle and Chris sat behind Ashley with Mickie on his lap.

"To the mall" yelled Jeff like a superhero.

A/N: I wrote this story before the draft so he's still on Raw and always will be in my mind.

I think putting Jeff on smackdown was fucking retarded. Plus I don't get that station, but my friend does so to watch it I have to go to his house, which I hope works!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 the mall

Chapter 3 the mall

A/N: okay this chappy is short, well I think and warning…I'm in a very very random mood right now and I don't know why so if something doesn't make sense skip it lol jk no ill try to stay calm!

We got to the mall within about 20 minutes. Ashley and Mickie were carrying two bags, I was carrying only one. Jeff held one, Chris with a small bag; I think it's a watch inside. Randy was the only one with nothing.

"Randy go buy something!" I yelled causing Mickie and Ash to laugh.

"I will when we go in a store I like" he said

"We've been in like three guy stores for you and Chris"

"What about me?" Jeff said

"Sorry and Jeff"

"Thanks for forgetting about me"

"No problem." I smiled

"Well I didn't find anything in their"

"Come on Randy" I said sarcastically

"We've been here for only" he stopped and looked at his watch "twenty minutes, we have all day, I'll get something don't worry"

"I won't, cause your getting something now!" I said as we walked into Macys.

"Ugh fine!" he said with a smirk. Mickie led the way holding Chris' hand, with Ashley arm and arm with Jeff right behind them. I stood next to Randy as we started to laugh at the two couples. Mickie stopped and came over.

"Randy do you mind if I talk to Ria over here" she said pointing to me

"Go ahead, I'll be over here, buying something" he said rolling his eyes

"Ria, what are you doing?"

"Shopping" I laughed

"Seriously"

"I'm being serious, I'm shopping"

"Ok then let me ask you this, are you crazy!"

"What? Why? No? Wait, maybe."

"What are you doing with Randy?"

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb, I saw you smiling at him, do you like him?"

"What, Micks, you can't be serious, you know I like john!"

"Then why are you answering me fast like your hiding something?"

"What?"

"Look I'm your best friend, your bff, you can tell me I don't care"

"Okay, so yes, but who doesn't look at him, ugh, he's good looking but it doesn't matter I like John"

"It does to him, he likes you Ria"

"WHAT!" I screamed and everyone looked at me. "Oh shit" I whispered "she doesn't like this top!" I said picking a random top. Bringing it back down I looked at it "neither do I" I laughed

"He does, Ria, he has on his flirt face"

"What, no, he, I, no"

"Look Ria I saw him he had on his flirt face, just don't show anything, no flirting!"

"You don't know for sure that he like me"

"You're right I don't but I'm almost positive he does"

"Mickie just, no I'll be fine, I doubt it were just friends" I said walking away. I took a deep breath and walked over to Randy.

"Here is this good?" he asked showing me a shirt.

"Yea get it, it's cute" I said smiling

"I am, I just wanted you're approval first" he laughed as he put on his ever so famous smirk. Even if I did like John, that smirk gave me chills.


	4. Chapter 4 falling

Chapter 4 falling

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had camp and I was busy and all that stuff, hope you understand and don't mind. Also since I made you wait I'll write you two chappys! Hope you like them and please R+R Oh, p.s. I was a little hyper righting this when I did, so there may be some confusing, odd, strange, whatever you want to call it, parts…**

3 days later

I was at home watching Friday Night Smackdown, and packing for my flight tomorrow. Most of the WWE Raw members leave on Saturday to get to the hotel and get ready and train.

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song…_

My phone rang so I stopped packing and went to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey Ria"

"Hey Randy, since when do you call me Ria?"

"Uh, now I guess, if you don't like it I'll stop"

"No it's ok, I'm use to it"

"Oh ok"

"So why are you calling me?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you needed a ride to the hotel tomorrow after your flight, you are leaving tomorrow right cause I thought you were and I-"

"Yes Randy I'm leaving tomorrow and if you don't mind, thanks"

"No problem any time, what time is your flight?"

"10:00"

"Ok, well mine is at 10:30 and I live closer, but only by about a half hour so I'll wait for you it won't be a long wait"

"You sure?"  
"Yea I don't mind"

_Bark, bark, bark_

"Ok thanks but sorry I have to go, ling-ling Is barking"

"Ok, bye Ria"

"Bye Randy" I hung up and put my phone on the table and walked over to my cute but very annoying Chihuahua. "What are you barking at!?" I looked outside the door to see a squirrel "OH-EM-GEE A SQUIRREL!! " (Like I said before I was hyper writing this…) my phone rang again and I answered it, again. "Hello"

"7 days!" said a mysterious voice

"Mickie shut up I have to pack"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Magic, no really I have to finish packing"

"Fine, bye"

"Bye" I went over to my bags and looked at the clothes I had already packed, I needed a few more. I walked to my closet and got a jean jacket with the playboy bunny sewed on up in the corner. I put it in my bag, which was rather large. I got some cotton shorts, plain blue. Then I got Bermuda style shorts, pink and blue and white. After I finished packing, I got in my pajamas, which are soccer shorts I guess you would call them and a tee-shirt. It was 11:00 and my flight was at 10:00 so I needed to get some sleep.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_

My alarm rang thru the entire room. I slammed the off button and rolled out of bed. I stretched, and yawned then walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and fixed my hair; I just left it plain but got it so it wasn't so crazy with wavy curls. It was 9:00 when I left to the airport. I boarded the plane and soon after arrived at the next airport. I slept most of the time but then woke up right before we landed. I looked around and saw Randy holding a sign. I read it, it said

_Ms._ _Kanellis_

"Randy, you're stupid"

"What?"

"The sign"

"Hey I wanted to find you" I rolled my eyes and we went to his rental car, which was a hybrid. I got in the passenger's side as he, after forcing me to give them to him, put my bags in the trunk. He got in and we drove. He stopped at a store to get something to drink.

"You want anything?"

"No thanks"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, be right back." I got out of the car and went inside, not even 10 seconds later came running out with people chasing him.

"Forgot your disguise?"

"Yea…" he said driving off.

"You're sad."

"HEY! I resent that." I laughed. He let out a little chuckle the just looked at me for a second. At this time I noticed what Mickie was talking about. I even started to fall for him. When we got to the hotel, I saw Mickie. I ran over to her.

"Micks!"

"Ria! You came here with Randy?"

"Yea, he just brought me here from the airport. Oh and" I pulled her away from people "you're right, we both have feelings, well mostly him but I'm starting to"

"Told you"

"But I can't like Randy, I like John, right?"


	5. Chapter 5 the question

Chapter 5 the question

**A/N: ok here's the next chappy, hope you like it ******

We all got our key cards and went up to our room. On my way up to my room, Randy came running over.

"Ria, wait up"

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to walk up to our room's with you"

"Oh, ok." I laughed "You know you really need a nick name"

"Yea, I do"

"Well what's it gonna be?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe-"

"Rans!"

"Ugh no my mom calls me that"

"Good then you're already use to it!"

"Hey!" I laughed "you're so mean" I laughed harder and then he joined in.

"So are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup, I know Chris and Mickie are but I'm not too sure about Jeff and Ash."

"O ok cool" we got up to Randy's room, or should I say Rans now "Ria, you wanna come in?"

"Sure, why not" I walked in to his room.

"Holy shit this is big" we both said. We laughed

"Have we ever been in this hotel before?" I asked

"No, I don't think so"

"Wow it's big" I took out my phone and looked at the time, it was 5:00 about. "Well I'm going to my room number…" I took out my key card to read the number "289 to go get ready for dinner, I'll see you later"

"Ok bye Ria"

"Bye Rans" I walked out and could hear him yell

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" I walked down the hall and found room 289. I walked in and it was just as big as Rans room. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, ten minutes later I came out and got dressed into clothes for dinner. I put on a white tank top with light tan khakis and large silver hoop earrings. I straightened my hair and let it just stay on my shoulders. (I got this from a picture on Google images when you search up Maria Kanellis it's the second picture) after I was ready I walked out of my room with my Key card money and cell in my pockets and closed the door. I met everyone at the obby and we went to dinner.

At dinner Randy sat at the end of the table, then it was me, then Jeff, then Ash, then Mickie, the Chris. On the other side of Chris was no one.

"I feel so lonely, I'm sitting next to no one." Chris said

"HEY what am I?!"we all laughed

Dinner finally came after about 20 minutes. Chris got chicken tenders. Jeff got a Chicken ziti alfredo thing. Randy got a small steak, Ashley got a soup and salad, same with Mickie. I got a sandwich. Ever WWE superstar was there, almost. Every Sunday, or Saturday Vince orders us all a dinner. Randy leaned over and whispered something in my ear

"Ria, can I talk to you later

"Yea sure" I was confused "about wh-"

"I'll tell you later"

"Okay?" After dinner I followed Randy to the hotel pool. It was about 8:30 so there wasn't anyone out there really. He brought me to an empty spot.

"I know we've been friends for a while and ever since John got hurt we've became close friends-" he started.

O great, I'll admit he is good looking but I like john, right, I can't date Randy, I mean yeah we've became best friends since John left but I don't know about dating, well maybe this isn't about dating maybe he isn't asking me out.

"Randy, what is it?" I said a little worried. He bit his bottom lip

"well I was wondering-"

"Maria, there you are, come on Chris bought a piñata!" said Mickie running over "Come on there's candy!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me.

"Sorry Rans, I guess we'll finish this later?" I yelled to him

"Sure" he said. He sounded disappointed.

"Mickie what was all this about, I was talking with Rans"

"Rans?"

"Randy, that's his new nick name"

"O so you gave him a nick name

"Yea, kind of"

"Oooo, you like him"

**A/N: so tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to update**


	6. Chapter 6 should i ask again

Chapter 6: should I ask again?

**A/N: ok so I have been updating slow lately, sorry but sometimes I just don't want to type. Also this past weekend was busy. Friday I forget I think nothing happened I was just tired Saturday I cleaned all day until 6:00 then I got my 3 BFF's and we went to the WWE super show!! Then Sunday GAB was on which sucked! Then I was just tired Monday and Tuesday so sorry but long update again. Oh and by the way, yes I know this match will never happen**

"Hey Rans, sorry about last night, but you know Mickie, she loves her candy!" I said letting out a little giggle.

"It's ok, and I told you don't call me that!"

"No, I like it, and you'll get use to it" I smiled "So what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh, um" he looked around "nothing forget it"

"Ok well I'll see you later tonight then"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

"Wait where are you going?"

"Oh to look at what's going to happen tonight, I haven't looked yet"

"Oh, mind if I join you, I haven't either?"

"Sure, thanks Rans" I said. He gave me a look that said 'please don't call me that' so I laughed. We walked down the hall to my room to read over tonight's RAW show.

"Oh my god, Rans look at page 11"

"But I'm reading my interview"

"Just look, it's funny"

"Oh god, does Vince has another kid?"

"No" I laughed.

"Aw, that would be funny"

"Did you look yet?"

"I am right now" he read it "O god we have a match together…" I burst out in laughter

"Yea, look who were fighting, Carlito and Melina, and we win, Carlito is about to do the back breaker on me but somehow you tag yourself in and RKO him, then pin the 3 count"

Later that night during RAW our match was about to start. Carlito and Melina already entered now it was us coming out.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me _

_They understand _

_They talk to me_

The match started. It was Carlito vs. Randy, and Carlito had control. After one mistake he made, Randy then started to win.

_Look at that king, Randy Orton now taking control of this match._

After Randy had Carlito in a headlock, Carlito finally tagged. Melina came in and ran at Randy. She threw a punch but he ducked. When he came back up she slapped him across the face. He held the left side of his face and laughed an evil laugh, not loud but you could see the evil smile. He turned around and tagged me in. I ran at Melina and threw punches. I backed her into the corner and when I went to run at her she slid out of the ring. Unfortunately she was in her corner so I guess she tagged in Carlito. She ran to the other side of the ring making me watch her and turn around. When I did Carlito ran in. the ref was watching Randy, since he tried to come in. he grabbed my shoulders and I screamed making the ref turn around. Then when he went to pull me down Randy ran in doing the RKO.. I fell ontop of Carlito pinning him 1-2-3!

"And your winners, Randy Orton and Maria!" Lillian announced. We left the ring and went backstage.

"Thanks for saving me Rans"

"No probl- will you stop calling me that!?"

"No"

"I hate you

"No you don't you l-"

"What?"

"Nothing" I figured that would be going too far. I like him, but more as a friend, but if he likes me more than that, I don't want to hurt him. "Ugh this is so hard!"

"What is?"

"O did I say that?"

"Yes?"

"I was supposed to think that, well I have to go take a shower, um, bye" I ran down to the women's locker room and heard a

"Bye" from randy. When I went in I was out of breath

"Why are you so tired?" Mickie asked

"O well I was thinking-"

"O I see now"

"Shut up not that, I was talking to Rans and I thought I was flirting too much, I mean I like him as a friend but if he likes me more than that I don't want to hurt him then I was supposed to think ugh this is so hard but I said it instead then he was confused and I said I had to go and ran away." I said really fast

"Oh, that's a problem"

"You understood that?" said Beth who just happened to be walking by

"Yes we can understand anything, that's how we roll" Mickie said

"Oh god please don't say that again" I said. Beth just shrugged and walked away "and I know" I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and it was Randy. I turned around and Mickie just smiled and left. Ugh bitch. I thought. "Hey Rans"

"I hate that name"

"Gives me more reason to call you it"

"HEY!"

"So why are you here?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go watch TV with me later, I have nothing to do"

"Oh wow he sucks at flirting" I heard Mickie say, luckily Randy didn't hear anything.

"Um sure"

"Ok cool, I'll come get you later, after you shower, not that you-"

"Rans, ok, I got it"

"O ok" I started to close the door but Randy stopped me " um before I go, I was wondering, do y-"

"DID YOU ASK HER?!" yelled Chris running in. "O, um, wrong person" he out on a cheap smile and ran off. I grabbed my cell that was vibrating in my pocket.

"Oh um sorry Rans, I have to go, Mickie wants me"

"Isn't she right there?" he pointed to the other side of the locker room

"No" I said quickly and closed the door. "What Mickie?"

"Oh, sorry just needed you to walk away, he was about to embarrass himself."

"Thanks, I guess"

**Randy's POV**

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled

"Sorry Randy, I thought you were done, or should I say Rans?"

"NO, and no I wasn't, I had the question ready, I was about to ask!"

"I'm sorry"

"I, ugh, you know how hard it is for me to ask her out!"

"Yea but how, you the play boy of WWE"

"Yea but I really like her, and it's hard!"

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever, I have to go; I'll talk to you later"

**A/N: hope you liked it and like I said, I know it's impossible to have that match because Randy is heel and Maria's Face, but I needed something cute to happen and that was all I thought of. Hope you liked it though. please review**


	7. Chapter 7 this is the last try

**A/N: ok now I'm finally starting to update normally now! But now I have to go camping this weekend so I won't be able to update till Monday or Tuesday and sorry it's short, I cant think of anything to put, I have a small writers block (oh and randy4ever sorry about adding Sam, but don't worry something happens to her and yes this was added)…**

Chapter 7 this is the last try…

"Maybe he doesn't want to ask you, maybe he just wanted to ask you for Randy" Mickie said. We were talking about who I should choose Randy, or John. I like them both.

"Maybe, but aren't you the one who was telling me that John wanted to ask me out? Now you're telling me he wanted to ask me out for Randy?"

"Well, I changed my mind, because you know how Randy is when it comes to girls he likes"

"Micks, he's the play boy of WWE"

"Yes I know but remember that girl Sam that he dated?"

"Yea"

"Remember how he was before he asked her out, how anxious and nervous he was because he liked her? Well I bet it's the same with you"

"O god, then I feel bad for Chris and Jeff, they have to deal with him, and mostly John, o god!" I laughed. "I mean I didn't really hang out with all of them when he liked her, but when I did he was very annoying!"

"Yea, so maybe he just wants John to ask for him, I mean John is smoother with the ladies"

"Yea true, wait didn't she die?"

"Who?"

"Sam"

"Oh, yeah she did, I think she had a heart attack" she said as I started to laugh a little. "What's so funny?" (This is dedicated to randy4ever)

"Sorry, I'm sad that she died, that sucks but I still laugh at pain, I mean come on that's just funny!"

"Ria, you're so mean!"

"I try" I put on a big smile then I heard the door knock. I got up and looked thru the peep hole. It was Randy. "Mickie go away, it's Randy, and don't save me again"

"Ok, fine" she walked away and I opened the door.

"Hey Rans"

"Hey Ria, so what are you doing today?"

"Nothing I was just talking with Mickie, oh about that, how did Sam die?"

"What?"

"You know Sam? How did she die?"

"Um, I don't really like to talk about this"

"Please…please…please…please…ple-"

"Ok I'll tell you. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Just curious"

"Ok well" he took a deep breath "She was coming over my house one day and she lived close to me so she could just walk" he lifted up his head and everything got blurry, like a flashback in the movies. _"and she was wearing her heels, which she wasn't used to yet. So when she was crossing the bridge, which my street is right off of, a car came scarring her, but he says he wasn't close to hitting her, he thinks the noise of his car just scarred her. so then she jumped and tried to regain balance, she tripped on a stick and fell off the bridge." _Everything was back to normal and he put his head down. (this is also dedicated to Randy4Ever)

"Wow, that sucks" I said trying not to laugh, I mean that's horrible that she dies but how was just weird

"Yea, I talked with the guy who was driving and he told me everything, that's how I know it all"

"Oh"

"Yea, so um what are you doing today?"

"Nothing"

"O, well I really need to talk to you, without any interruptions"

"Ok" he took my hand and we walked to his room.

"Well, I've been trying to ask you this for awhile but I kept getting interrupted" he paused and looked around then took a deep breath "would you like to go out with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes"

O crap, well I guess Mickie's right, maybe he just wanted John to ask me for him then got his own courage to ask me himself. I mean I do like him, and we have a lot in common, "Sure, I'd love to" I answered.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it and sorry its very random, I couldn't think of anything so I called my friends when I got an idea and she help with the rest. So that Randy4ever! Please review! wow only 780 words, thats short, sorry again!**


	8. Chapter 8 the return of the champ

Chapter 8: return of the champ

**A/N: do I need disclaimers, because I'm not sure if I do? If I do then I do not own anyone! Well hope you like the chapter! Please R+R!**

Third person POV

"Hey Jeff, Chris, what's up?"

"Oh hey not- JOHN!" Chris yelled

"Yes, I'm back"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked

"I just got here…"

"Oh, that explains it"

"So how's the knee?"

"Better, the brace just came off and I'll be able to wrestle by next week!"

"Oh sweet, well you should probably go say hi to Vince, so see ya"

"Bye dudes, wait do you have any idea where Maria is?"

"With Micks and Ash, room 465"

"Thanks, bye"

"Yup, peace" he walked down the hall looking for room 465. When he got to it he knocked on the door and seconds later Mickie opened it. _Yay John's back, wait what if I was wrong, and John did like Maria, well whatever, he's her friend he'll be happy for her no matter what._

"John!" Mickie yelled. Maria shot straight up and ran over to him for a hug.

"I'm back" he said with a smirk

"Hey John" Ashley said "where are your crutches?"

"No need for them anymore, everything's better and I can fight by next week"

"That's so exciting!" Maria said

"Yea, I can't wait" he bit his bottom lip "Hey Ria, can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

"Out here?"

"Oh yea sure, I'll be right out"

Maria's POV

I closed the door after John walked out and looked at Mickie

"I really hope he doesn't know Rans and I are dating and asked me out for Rans and not him…Micks"

"Look, I'm sorry, but he's your best guy friends he'll be happy for you, he'll understand"

"Ok, I'll be right back" I left the room and found John.

"Ok, you know how for the past like month or two I've wanted to ask you something?"

"Yea" I bit my lip and got worried like Micks said, he'll understand.

"Well I was wonder if you wanted-"

"Hey babe, John dude, your back!" Randy said coming down the hall.

"Hey Hun" I replied. John looked confused

"Oh sorry John, yea, were dating now, it's been two weeks"

"Oh"

"So dude what's up?" Randy asked

"Oh nothing, I can wrestle next week but I have to go talk to Vince, I'll see ya later"

"Aight, bye" John walked down the hall to go find Vince. "So Ria, what have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing, just been with Micks and Ash"

"Oh cool, well I'll let you go back to that" he let out a little chuckle then gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok thanks Rans, I'll see you later, bye"

"Bye." I walked back in Micks room and sat down on the couch

"So, what happened?"

"He said '_you know how I've wanted to ask you something for awhile now' _I sad yea then he was about to ask me but got cut off by Rans coming down and saying hi, the Rans was like _'oh hey John when did you get back' _and john was confused because he said hi babe to me then I told him we were dating and he left to go tell Vince he was back" I said kind of fast

"Did he walk away upset?"

"Yes"

"Oh, I'm sorry I really thought he was asking for Randy, I'm sorry hun"

"It's ok; He'll understand when I explain it to him, if I explain it to him"

"Why wouldn't you"

"I don't know maybe because he might be mad at me for dating Rans"

"Why would he be mad? You didn't know he liked you"

"I don't know"

"Just explain it to him the next time you see him"

"Ok"


	9. Chapter 9 giving the new to John

Chapter 9 giving the news to John

**A/N: ok sorry I didn't update lately, I've been losing track of days, and I'm so tired. I also have been writing a story down on paper and just finished it, it should be up on FF soon! Please R and R**

John's POV

I walked down the hall, a little depressed and knocked on Mr. McMahon's door.

"Come in" he yelled. I opened the door and walked in. he was writing something and didn't bother looking up "How can I help you?"

"If you're busy, I can come back later" I said. He looked up and smiled

"John, so sorry, how's the knee?"

"Good"

"Good, good, so what's new?"

"Well, just coming buy to say I'm back!"

"Great, now I guess we should talk business"

"Sure"

"Now, can you fight?"

"Not yet, I should be able to by next week the doctor said."

"Ok so shall we have a feud with Mr. Orton tonight?"

"It's all up to you boss"

"Feud it is, well I guess what we should do is have you walk up to Randy and just tell him how your back and his RKO didn't stop you from wrestling, just wing it when you are up there and I'll call him and tell him the news"

"Sounds great"

"Great, now sorry to say but I'm busy, do you mind?"

"Not at all" I got up and left the room. I walked down the hall to the locker room I shared with Randy, Jeff, Chris Jericho, and Cody Rhodes. When I got in everyone but Randy was there. Jeff was getting his arm bands on for his match against Triple H, Chris was eating, of course, and Cody was watching TV.

"Anyone know where Randy is?"

"Shower, I think, I don't know" Jeff said

"When did you get back?" Cody asked

"Just today"

"Oh hey"

"Hey, well thanks, but I'll go ask Ria or someone"

"Kay, see ya" I walked out and down to the women's locker room. I knocked on the door and Mickie answered.

"Hey, do you know where Randy is?"

"Um-"

"I heard my name?" Randy yelled from inside the room. I pushed the door open and saw Randy sitting on the couch next to Ria with his arm around her waist.

"Hey John, what's up?" he said getting up

"I just talked to Vince and we have a segment tonight, he said just wing it"

"You got it, when?"

"I don't know a camera man will come get us"

"Sweet"

Maria's POV

Mickie looked at all of us biting her bottom lip. She walked over to me and pulled me away from them.

"Go talk to him"

"I can't look at how mad and sad he is now, I can't handle that"

"But you don't want him to think the wrong thing"

"Ugh fine" I walked away and went to John "Hey um can I talk to you?"

"Sure" we walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Ok, look about me and Randy"

"What about you two, you're the perfect couple"

"John listen, was the question you were going to ask me, were you going to ask me out?" he looked down and didn't answer "Look John, please answer" he still didn't say anything "Please"

"Yes, yes I was going to ask you out!"

_Oh god this is harder than I thought _I said to myself

"Ok, I'm so sorry; I don't really know what to say"

"Just tell me why you're with him?'

"Well after you left, Rans and I spent a lot of time together and we had so much in common, and we just flirted a lot and didn't mean to, and he just, well, I guess he just reminded me of you" I looked up into his eyes "I'm sorry"

"Look, I understand, and I'm sorry for acting like this, I guess I was just jealous, but really I'm happy for you, you're my best friend" he smiled "I love you Ria" he said, I was confused "As a friend"

"I love you too John, as a friend" I said as we hugged.


	10. Chapter 10 RAW

Chapter 10 RAW

**A/N: I'm going camping this weekend so I won't be able to update till Monday, Tuesday the latest. Also I'll be missing Smackdown, so if anyone can please tell me what Jeff did? Don't worry, I will be able to watch SNME, but I'm going to Miss Smackdown, so please and thanks, also review the story! oh and I don't think I put this in the first chapter but Randy is the WWE Champion after defeating John…**

John's POV

_Time to play the game. _

_It's time to play the game!!_

Triple H (randy4ever I know how to spell) walked down the ramp to enter the ring. He waited for his opponent, Jeff to enter.

_Don't you see the writings on the walls?_

_You're in way over your head_

_You're gonna drown in the things that you've said…_

Jeff entered doing his dance then climber the turnbuckle to do his taunt. Then the bell rang and the match was on. I was watching it from backstage because next was mine and Randy's Promo. The match began with Triple H taking control, but soon after Jeff pulled out some adrenaline and did a mule kick. He pushed Triple H into the corned performing his corner handstand dropkick. When Triple H got up Jeff attempted the Twist of Fate, but Triple H countered it and the match went on for another ten minutes when Jeff finally preformed the Twist of Fate and Swanton.

Backstage Randy and I waited for the Camera man to start.

"3, 2, 1 go"

"Randy!" I said walking down the hall in a pissed off tone.

"John your back, so great to see you" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah and now that I'm back, I want another match with you, for my title." I said with emphasis on the my

"Sorry, but I have more important people to beat"

"Oh so you think you can beat me?"

"I already did, now move" he pushed me aside while walking down the hall

"No, that was a fluke, next week, prove your better than me, me vs. you in a Championship Match."

"Fine, I don't mind wasting a few seconds of your life to beat you" he walked down the hall as I just rolled my eyes and smirked. The camera man shut off the camera nodded and walked away.

"Randy, you going to see Maria?"I asked running down the hall to catch up to him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mind if I come, I want to wish her luck for her match"

"Sure, I don't care"

"Alright cool, you know, I'm so happy for you guys"

"Thanks, that means a lot to us, especially her, you know when you first left, she wouldn't stop worrying about you, even after we saw you" he chuckled

"Wow, didn't know I was that important to her" I laughed

**A/N: sorry it kind of sucks and is really short. Hope you liked it though. Oh and for Maria's match, um, let's say she fought Melina and won.**


	11. Chapter 11 jealousy

Chapter 11 Jealousy

**A/N: ok well please review, I have no idea what to say right now, so it's a good thing I wrote this story before hand, otherwise, I'd have nothing to write!**

John's POV

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I looked over; it was 8:00am. I got up, got dressed in shorts and a plain gray tee and walked out the door to find this towns gym. I found one close by and went in. I signed the papers and went to the workout area. Not many people were here and it was pretty quiet. I walked over to the dumbbells and saw a girl, about 5'5'' at the punching bag. She had some good hits. While lifting the dumbbell, I just watched her throw one punch after another. I was sort of behind her but also on the right side of her. She stopped in the middle of a good combination and looked over at me. _Oh shit_ I thought.

"John!"

"Hey Ria" I said "I didn't know you worked out this early"

"It's not that early, it's 8:30"

"Well, yea never mind" I said as she let out a little giggle. God she had the most beautiful smile when she laughed.

"Yea, well I have to go, promised Randy I'd meet him for breakfast, and I still have to shower, so I'll see you later"

"All righty, bye"

"Bye" I watched here leave as I finished my workout. About an hour later I left the gym and headed back to the hotel. When I walked in I saw Ria and Randy at the hotel café. I saw both of them laughing hysterically and just sighed and walked away.

Maria's POV

I left the gym feeling bad that I left John, but I had to meet Randy, and he didn't seem to mind. After my shower I met up with Rans and we went to the hotel café. We had a small breakfast and spent most of the time talking about, really, nothing. That's when Randy went to take a sip of his water and for some unknown reason he twitched causing the water to go everywhere on him. I just laughed helping him clean up. I looked over and saw John walking away with his head down, this was the time I could go apologize for leaving him at the gym.

"Hon, I'll be right back"

"Alright babe" I got up and went over to the elevator where John was.

"Hey John"

"Hey, why are you up here, I thought you had a date with Randy"

_no need to be rude_ I thought as I said "Yea but I saw you walking up here and just wanted to apologize for leaving you at the gym"

"It's fine"

"Are you sure, because you looked a little sad when you were in the lobby?"

"Like I said, I'm fine!"

"John what is wrong with you lately?"

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Well I come back to finally ask out my crush, you know the person who I've been trying to ask out for a very long time and liked since we first met. Oh you might know her; she had long brown hair, very pretty. But anyway, I come back and she's dating my best friend since OVW. So you know, that may be the reason I'm not the same as always, or it could just be my knee, you never really know"

"John" I felt crushed and a little mad, I mean he told me he was ok with everything. "I thought you were ok with all of this?"

"I was, but now it's just awkward, I mean I still really like you and I don't think it will leave me, no matter who you date"

"John, I really like you too, but when you left and I spent time with the legend killer, I then found out why you two were best friends, you have so much in common and I guess I just fell for him." I looked up at him "I'm sorry" this was hard to say since I really did like if not love Rans but I really don't know anymore. I mean maybe I only like him because he is exactly like John, but then again he is different, I just don't know what to do.

"Look, just forget everything I said, just go back on your date with Randy, I'll be fine" he walked away and I just stood there like a complete idiot. I wanted to follow but I didn't. then Randy came over.

"Hey, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You and John"

"Oh, nothing"

"Nothing, I heard a lot of that Ria"

"Wait what?"

"You like him?"

"Well yea, but-"

"And you only fell for me because I'm exactly like him?"

"NO! Randy I really like you, your different, I mean you have the same sense of humor and stuff, but you're different"

"That's not what you told John"

**A/N: I think I'll end the chapter here. Hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12hissy fits

Chapter 12 hissy fits

**A/N: ok I have another camp to go to next week, it ends at 12, but Monday I'm going to the mall with friends till 5:00, then the rest of the week, I might stay at the camp later, because I can… but I'll try to update soon**

"Look, just forget everything I said, just go back on your date with Randy, I'll be fine" he walked away and I just stood there like a complete idiot. I wanted to follow but I didn't. Then Randy came over.

"Hey, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You and John"

"Oh, nothing"

"Nothing, I heard a lot of that Ria"

"Wait what?"

"You like him?"

"Well yea, but-"

"And you only fell for me because I'm exactly like him?"

"NO! Randy I really like you, your different, I mean you have the same sense of humor and stuff, but you're different"

"That's not what you told John"

"Well, I…I told him that…because I, he was mad at me, or jealous and I felt bad, and yes I still like him, but as a friends mostly now because me and you are dating, and you two are best friends so of course your alike."

"Maria, tell me the truth, do you still like John?"

"Yes but-"

"WHY! WE ARE DATING!"

"Randy, I know I like him but more as a friend"

"you know what, I knew it"

"Knew what? Look Rans, I liked him a lot when we first met up until he was in the hospital, then not spending that much time with him, it all just left, and then I spent time with you, and we became good friends, and I fell for you, so Randy, I like you"

"See, that's just it, you like me. I bet if we broke up you would go straight to John and act as if we never happened"

"What?" I said a little confused.

"You would just forget all about me if we broke up and go straight to John"

"Well, yea if you dumped me, I wouldn't like you anymore and I wouldn't want to be around you unless we broke up for a good reason"

"See you just admitted it"

"Admitted what?"

"That you're a whore" he yelled leaving me alone in the hallway and walking away. I was so confused and mad and sad and I had so many emotions in my head that I just collapsed, sliding down the wall and I started to cry. _How am I a whore_ I kept thinking over and over again. _If he broke up with me because I used to like John, when I really like Randy, I would be so depressed and wouldn't speak to Randy, so yea I would forget about him_ I thought. I was still so confused.

Randy's POV

I walked down the hallway to John's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it. Not even waiting for him to say anything I walked in.

"Randy?"

"You little bastard"

"What?"

"You know what"

"No if I knew I wouldn't ask you, what?"

"What are you trying to show?"

"What?" he asked for the third time

"Are you trying to show me that you can get anyone, and I will be alone my whole life, is that it, because you know how my last relationship went" I said to him as he just looked even more confused. "You know damn well how I was after we split up, are you trying to make me like that again?"

"Are you talking about Ria?"

"Finally you get it"

"How can you be mad at me for liking Ria?"

"Because she still likes you"

"But she loves you"

"No that's just it; she doesn't she only likes me"

"No believe me Randy, she loves you she's just too afraid to admit it" he said. I let out a little pissed off laugh.

"You know what, just stay away from her."

"No, you know what you're lucky I'm not pissed at you"

"Why would you be?"

"Because I liked Ria long before you did, and I bet everyone knew, but no, you put me in the hospital and take her from me, you know what, I could be pissed at you, but I'm not I'm being the good friend I am and I'm happy for you two" he walked out of his room. He closed the door then a second later he re opened it. "Get out" he yelled I walked to the door

"If I see you trying to steal her again 'buddy', we will have problems in and out of the ring" at that I slammed the door and left.

**A/N: yes I know Randy has a big temper in this and it probably won't happen, but just go along with it. please review and check out my new story I just posted, its called **_**abuse has its rewards**_**, its drama, humor, and hurt/comfort.**


	13. Chapter 13 comfort

**A/N: ok so here's the next chapter. I'm going away on vacation for this week so I won't be able to update for awhile, sorry. Please review**

Chapter 13 comfort

Maria's POV

I got up from where I was sitting in the hall and walked down the hall. I saw John's room and decided to go in. I knocked on the door and when he answered I fell into his arms.

"Ria, what's wrong?"

"Rans and me"

"Wait what happened?"

"We got in a fight"

"I know, he came here and yelled at me for it, but what did he do?"

"What, he came here and blamed you!"

"Yea, but it's no big deal Ria, just tell me what happened" he said bring me over to his bed. I sat down and looked at him not wanting to tell him, so I said the first thing that came to mind

"What the hell is wrong with him today?"

"What else happened" he said still trying to get me to tell him.

"The argument I had with him"

"Look Ria, you know I'm noisy and I want to know what happened" I laughed and finally gave in

"He called me a whore" I said, my smile leaving and the tears coming back

"WHAT!" he yelled walking to the door, hands in a fist, ready to fight for me. I hate it when guys do that. I got up and stopped him from making a mistake.

"John, don't, calm down, we can fix this a better way, I will fix this. I don't want anything to happen to your friendship with him."

"Ria he called you a whore because we're good friends, that's not right"

"John, I'll handle this"

"Just don't' get hurt please"

"I won't" I walked out and went down to Randy's room. I walked in not bothering to knock and saw no one. I went to the café, the lobby, anywhere he would be, and then I thought of his other friends. I went to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. He opened it half way.

"Do you have any idea where Randy is?" I asked

"Um, yes but-"

"Where?"

"I wouldn't try to find him; he's a little pissed right now"

"If you haven't noticed, so am I, I need to talk to him!"

"Fine" he said opening his door to reveal Randy sitting on the couch watching TV

"Randy we need to talk, Jeff do you mind?"

"Ugh fine, make me miss it all" he said walking out of the room. Randy looked over at me and just rolled his eyes. "Randy what the fuck, this needs to stop. It's gone way too far. You tell John to stop seeing me, when were FRIENDS, you're telling everyone that were arguing, and you call me a whore-"

"You called her a whore?"Jeff yelled from the other room "I would never do that to you"

"Jeff were just friends now please stop listening"

"Fine"

"Wait how did you know what I said to John, you fucking went to his room"

"Yea because you left me crying in the middle of the hall, that's a great thing to do to your girlfriend"

"I needed to leave, look I'm sorry but what am I supposed to do, you love John-"

"I never said love"

"I can tell and you only like me, Ria were dating"

"You could believe me that I really like you and only John as a friend" I felt tears fill me eyes but I quickly whipped them away. "Just like you said, were dating, you should believe me" I took a deep breath "Yes I like John but you know what" I took one more deep breath and finally said it "I love you, and that's the fucking truth" I said walking away.


	14. Chapter 14 the truth comes out

**A/N: got back from vacation finally and can finally update. I'm starting school next week so I might not update that much, but probably the same as it is now. I'll try to update once a week. Enjoy…**

Chapter 14 the truth comes out

"I love you" I said. He looked up at me with questionable eyes.

"Ria is that true?"

"Yes, I was just afraid to say it, with everything that happened to me before I dated you, it's just not that easy to tell someone, but I do, I love you"

"I love you too" he said with a smile, finally not a smirk. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Get a room" said the rainbow haired warrior, Jeff Hardy who came back in. we pulled apart and I let out a giggle.

"Ria I'm so sorry for everything, I was just jealous and I thought that you didn't love me and you loved John and I-"

"Chill Rans, I know it's ok, I do love John, but as a friend"

"I know that, well I do now. Let's go tell him so he doesn't hate me still"

"K" we left the room and went down the hall to John's room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later he opened it.

"Hey Ria" he said "Randy"

"John it's all over now, we confessed our feelings and well, everything is better" I said.

"Can I hug you?"

"Yes, Randy understands it's just friendship" he smiled and gave me a hug.

"Lunch anyone?" John asked

"We just ate breakfast" Randy said

"Well I didn't"

"Fine, let's go" I said pulling their arms and walking to the elevator. We walked downstairs and to Randy's rental car. We went to some random diner and ordered our lunch. After a few fans came over and we signed whatever they wanted to be signed we talk about everything.

After lunch, the guys wanted to go hang out so I left them and went to Mickie's room.

"Hey Ria" she said opening the door only halfway to pop her head out.

"Hey Micks, is this a bad time?"

"Um, yea kind of"

"Ok, well I'll come back later"

"Thanks Hun" I walked away laughing. Her and Chris have problems. I went to Ashley's room, hopefully Jeff wasn't there. I knocked on the door and she opened it all the way.

"Hey Ash, are you busy?"

"No, what's up girlie?"

"Nothing just needed something to hang out with, all the guys, except Chris, are watching some sport game I think."

"O, cool, where's Micks, we could make our own little party?"

"Um, busy in her room"

"Ah I see"

"Yup"

"So I heard Randy stomping around earlier, what's up?"

"Oh, we got in a fight" I said telling her all the details after she begged me to tell her "'I love you'" I said quoting what I told Randy.

"Oh my god, you love him?"

"Yea" I said with a smile. She squealed and smiled too

"Hey this is really random, but your birthday is coming up soon, so what do you want"

"Oh you don't have to get me anything"

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Um, I don't know, I think I have it all right now" I said smiling

_Fully alive more than most ready to smile and love life fully alive and she knows how to believe in futures-_

Ashley's ringtone started to play as she grabbed her phone and answered the call

"Hello, oh hey Micks, Yup, sure no problem, bye" she said and closed the phone "Hey sorry Ria but Mickie needs me" probably needs more condoms

"That's fine, I think I'm gonna go see who's winning"

"K bye"

"Bye Ashers" we both left the room

Ashley's POV

I ran down to Mickie's room and walked in not bothering to knock.

"What?"

"I can't put all of her birthday stuff in here, and we still need decorations for the party, help me!"

"OK, ok let's go to a party store"

"Chris said he'll take us, and we need to get all of it before Monday so she doesn't notice it"

"I know she hates parties, never mind surprise parties" I said as we left to meet Chris. We went to some party store and got a bunch of stuff and hid it all in both of our rooms.

"I can't wait till Monday"Mickie said

"Same here"

**A/N:review please!**


	15. Chapter 15 surprise

Chapter 15 surprise!

**A/N: ok so I started school, and I'm on the soccer team** with practice every day, so I have like no time to update, I will try my hardest to update ASAP!

Third POV

It was Maria's and Randy's one month today and her birthday! Everyone planned a surprise Party for the show. At the end of the show is when she would come running out, not knowing anything and everyone including the crowd would yell surprise! John was with her making sure she didn't watch the show or hear anyone talk about the party. John already had his Match with Randy at the beginning of the show.

Flashback

_John entered after Randy and the match began soon after he got inside the ring. They both just had a stare down for a few seconds until Randy pushed John back. John walked over to him and slapped him across the face. When Randy went to hit John back John reversed it and the real fighting began. After about twenty minutes, the Match ended with John hitting the FU and winning the title back._

End flashback

It was now 10:15pm and the party was starting soon, but there was one problem, Randy wasn't there. Jeff and Chris went looking for him while Ashley and Mickie finished setting up. John was still with Maria waiting for Ashley to call him. That's when Mickie's cell rang.

"Hello"

"Mickie, we found Randy" Chris spoke into the phone

"Great where was he?"

"With Trish"

"Oh great have them come down here, we're about to have her come out, we need them"

"No, Mickie-"

"No why?"

"He was _with_ Trish"

"And?"

"They were making out!"

"WHAT!" she yelled. Ashley looked at her confused "Randy is a fucking bastard!" she yelled, but not too loud so the audience didn't hear, to Ashley. She just got more confused.

"Mickie, calm down hun, he didn't see us"

"So, he was still making out with Trish on his girlfriends birthday, and their one month!"

"Look, hun calm down, call John and let him know to come down to the ring with her and tell him what happened, he can decide if she should know"

"She should know!"

"Not on her birthday!"

"Ok, true"

"OK, we're going to call Randy to tell him to come down."

"K" she said hanging up the phone. She told Ashley everything and they called John and told him everything

"OK thanks for letting me know guys" he said and closed his phone shut trying not to look pissed. "Hey Ria that was Vince, we need to go back to the arena, last minute thing"

"Ok" she said. They walked back and went to the ring. They walked in and everyone screamed surprise scarring the shit out of her. She got so scared she actually jumped when they yelled it."What the hell guys!" she yelled

"You're welcome!" Ashley and Mickie said

"Is this on fucking TV?"

"Yup" John said with a smile. Randy Trish John and Jeff came running in the ring and Randy ran up to her and hugged her

"Happy birthday hun"

"Happy one month" she replied.

"You didn't tell her?" Mickie asked

"No, I will tonight, and then I'm going to beat the shit out of him"

"I'll help" Chris and Jeff said after a few party games John went over to Maria

"Can I talk with you later?"

"Yeah, no problem" she smiled and went over to her friends "Thanks guy, even though I hate parties, surprises, and plus it was all on TV, I still love it, so thanks"

"You're welcome" they all replied

**A/N: so I doubt they would ever really do a party like that but whatever, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 its all over

Chapter 16 it's all over

**A/N: sorry for lack of update, school sucks, soccer is tiring, and I've been busy. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I will try to update again soon. Also check out my new Randomness story or stories if you haven't read any of them yet! **

Marias POV

"John that was a great party, thank you so much" I said walking backstage with him after my surprise party that was the best. I even had one fan give me a present before she left the arena**, **it was a shirt she made with a picture of me and the words "Number One Diva in WWE!" written below it. That was one of the sweetest things ever.

"You're welcome" he looked behind his shoulder and around the corner "Do you mind if we talk now?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind"

"Ok, Ria your one of, no, you are my best friend in and outside of this business, and well I can't not tell you this. It's really hard to say, I don't really know how to say but I have to." He paused and bit his lip. I was so confused. "Look, before you're party, everyone went looking for Randy, and Jeff and Chris found him with Trish" he had a hard look on his face and I just got more confused

"Yeah?"

"They were in the back room"

"And?"

"Ria, I'm sorry to say this I tried to make it easy, but I can't make it any less hurtful. Ria he was cheating on you" my face went blank, no emotion for at least a minute, until John finally said something. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't let him get away with it, I had to tell you"

"So that's why he came in late to my BIRTHDAY party, with her, not to mention it's also our one month."

"Ria I'm-"

"John it's not your fault, I guess I wasn't good enough for him" I said as I felt a tear fall from my eye and down my cheek.

"Maria, don't say that, you're _too_ good for him, not the other way around. He deserves at the very best, no one" he said trying to cheer me up, nope didn't work. I buried my head into his shoulder and just cried.

"Hey John, Ria, what's wrong?" Randy said coming over to us. I didn't look up.

"You should know, you caused this!" I yelled

"Wait, what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what you did, we all know, how, why?" John yelled at him holding me tight in his grasp.

"What did I do?"

"You and Trish you ass!" I yelled finally looking up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and yelled more at him. "I fucking loved you, I trusted you, now I know I was wrong."

"Wait can't we talk"

"It's over!" I yelled. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. I rolled my eyes and walked away. A few steps down the hall, Ashley, Mickie, Chris, and Jeff came up to us.

"She ok?" Ashley asked John as I once again began to cry and hug John.

"Yeah, she's just a little sad"

"A little" I said to myself

"What happened?" Mickie asked

"Yelling, confusion, and then a breakup"

"Good job Ria" Mickie said

"Thanks guys for your support, but I just want to be alone"

"Ok, bye Ria" they all said "Happy birthday"

"Yeah, happy" I repeated. John started to walk away but I grabbed his arm "Can you stay?"

"Yes" we drove back to the hotel and went to his room, since I'm not going to share a room with Randy, ever again! He carried me into the room, me still crying, and laid me on his bed, and I fell asleep, in his arms.

**A/N: please review! Short, I know, forgive me, please **


	17. Chapter 17 single

Injured love chapter 17 single

**A/N: this is when days off from school come in handy…**

**So sorry for the lack of update I have been doing soccer plus school work plus school plus time to be able to rest… equals no time to type up my stories… hope you don't mind! (if you are wondering my soccer status its… 7-2-5 last game is Monday, we lost to them before but hopefully we will win this times, also hopefully my knee gets better so I can play :D)**

**Maria's POV**

Single again… great. I didn't think it would happen this fast, if it even did happen, not to mention the way we split up. my fault for falling into another fake love relationship, again.

I woke up and rolled over to stretch.

"Ow!" I heard a low, hoarse voice say from under me. I quickly rolled back over and looked over to my side. Then John popped up from under the blankets.

"Wait, what, why am I in your bed?"

"Last night I carried you up here"

"Oh yeah, thanks again for everything" I said vaguely remembering last night.

"What are friends for?"

"Help, but you do so much more" I wanted to lean in and kiss him, is that normal? I mean I just broke up with Randy for cheating on me last night.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, still a little depressed. But whatever I feel worse for him, who cares though that fucker deserved it" (you can tell Heather wrote this sentence)

"Yeah, he did" we laughed. I love when he smiles like this, I actually don't think Randy ever smiled, just smirked…bastard.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and get a water"

"Get me one please?"

"Fine" I went to the kitchen and grabbed two waters. I threw John his and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped thru the channels and noticed I was wearing John sweatshirt. It must have been cold last night. I continued to look thru the channels and found SpongeBob. I clicked it and started to watch it. It was the episode where he lives in the wild. I heard John snicker.

"Come on Ria, SpongeBob?" he asked

"Yep, what's wrong with him?"

"You're really sad, you know that?"

"What?" I said with a smile. He got off the bed and came over jumping over the couch to sit next to me. "An inch over and you could have landed on me"

"I'm not that heavy"

"You sure about that?"

"At least I don't watch SpongeBob"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I needed a comeback"

"Well you watch Blue's Clues"

"Cause that show is awesome!"

"Yeah, it does" I changed to channel to blue's clues.

"WOO!"

"What are you Ric Flair?"

"When it comes to this show…yes!" I got up to put my drink away. I came back and saw John off the couch in front of the TV

"Turn around its right there! ON THE FRIDGE!!"

"You have issues John"

"I don't care"

"I'm going to change and take a shower now, don't kill Steve"

"This is Joe, not Steve, get your people right"

"Like I said, ISSUES!"

"Bye Ria" he said

"Bye John" I walked out of his room to go to mine and of course I was stopped by the love killer himself.

"Ria, can we talk please?"

"No" I said still walking. He walked up to e and stepped in front to stop me.

"Please, we really need to"

"No we don't, it all set straight, you cheated, I dumped you, plain an simple."

"Ria-"

"Don't call me that" I walked away with a smile until I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back.

"AND DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"AH I'm SORRY I DIDN"T KNOW!" just by the scream I knew it wasn't Randy. This scream was very familiar and very well known.

"Sorry Jeff I thought you were Randy"

"It's ok, just a slight heart attack." He said holding his chest I laughed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to breakfast?"

"Randy coming?"

"NO!"

"Good, I'm there just let me get changed, when are we leaving"

"Soon"

"Ok, I'll get john after I get changed too"

"Kay see you there"

"Kay" I walked away and went to my old room and got my stuff. I quickly got changed and went back to John's room. I was wearing tight dark blue denim Jeans and a white shirt with the hearts on it and one giant star in the middle. I carried a thin hooded sweater on my arm in case it was cold. John opened the door and was wearing denim shorts and a plain white shirt with a button up black shirt over it unbuttoned. I looked him up and down, damn he looked good.

"Ready to go" guess he already knew about breakfast

"Yep, where is it"

"I don't know, he told us to meet them in the lobby"

"Well then, lets go" we walked down to the lobby and saw Jeff by the door.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Chris, Cody, Mickie, and Lillian"

"Ash isn't going?"

"No she is, she's just in the bathroom."

"Oh ok" we waited a few minutes then left for friendly's. When we got there we sat in the back and ordered our drinks, coffee water and chocolate milk. We all just mostly talked and about two hours later we left leaving a nice tip for the lady who served us. When we got back John and I got changed and went to the ring to train. We walked through the entrance stopping right at the front of the ramp. Guess who was training, yep Randy.

"Want to leave?"

"No, I'm good"

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"No let him just feel the guilt for now" I laughed and was about to walk down to the punching bag when I saw Trish come in the ring and grab Randy by the arms. He leaned in and hugged her, then lifted his head up and kissed her. "NO HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT" I practically screamed, and yet they still didn't notice us.

"That's it, I don't care what you say I'm going down there" John said walking down the ramp.

"Right behind you, that little whore is gonna get it!" I said following him.


	18. Chapter 18 fight!

Injured love chapter 18-fight

**A/N: you already know what I'm going to say here…sorry for the lack of update, this time I don't really have an excuse, I've had time, but never used it so… just forgive me please!**

Marias POV

"So kissing, that trains what muscle?" I asked as we got in the ring

"Ria, John, hi" Randy said breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing here" asked bitch, I mean Trish

"Well like most people, we came here to train, but I can see the ring is occupied"

"Yeah, so leave" Trish said

"No, why don't you, we actually have to train" I said

"We were here first and we can do whatever the hell we want." She said

"Fine, you want to train, how about a match John and I against the two assholes"

"Fine with me" John said

"Fine, we'll kick your ass anyway." She said

"I could do without the name"

"I'm sorry does asshole offend you, how about bastard, is that better?"

"Would you shut up" Trish said

"Look who's talking, the little slut"

"Shut you fat ass mouth or ill make you. I'd rather look like a slut then the way you look." She said. The second she said it I jumped on her throwing punches. With just a few punches, she was already bleeding. Bitch deserved it. I felt two hands grab me and pull me up, I thought it was John so I let him. Wrong, it was Randy and he threw me into the turnbuckle. John ran over to him and kicked him in the stomach then head making him fall to the canvas. I went back to Trish and picked her up doing a spinning DDT. John went to Randy and attempted a RKO to piss him off but missed. Trish got up and slapped me across the face.

"Is that all you got bitch!" I yelled. I went to slap her back but Randy grabbed my hand throwing me into an Irish Whip then a clothesline. I fell to the canvas top hitting my head hard. I was down. I looked at John who put him into an FU throwing him to the canvas. Trish came over to me and pulled me up by my hair and kicked me in the gut. She went to kick me again, but I dodged it and kicked her in her ribs. I then went for a running bulldog but she reversed it and picked me up throwing me down. I winced in pain as she jumped on me and threw some punches. John threw her off me and helped me up. I felt something wet on my lip, blood is my first guess. Trish got up and came back over to me. I punched her and we started punching and kicking. I looked over and saw John and Randy doing the same. I saw Paul and Shawn come in.

"Chick fight" I heard Paul say

"No, that's Maria and Trish, we have to break it up" Shawn said

"You ruin everything don't you?" I saw them coming down the ramp to the ring and for the second I was off guard Trish did the chick kick to me. I fell straight to the canvas holding my head. That's when she jumped on me and threw more punches. Then I saw Paul pull her off me and Shawn help me up. Paul then went to Randy and John, which John was getting the upper hand by a knee to the face of Randy. Paul broke them apart and Shawn was trying to get me and Trish to stop fighting.

"What is going on in here?" Paul asked

"Ask Randy" I said getting out of Shawn's hold and walking away, still holding my head.

"Ok, what's going on seriously" Shawn asked

"Randy cheated on Ria, then apologized, then we came in here to train, and he was lip locking with Trish" John explained. I took one last look at Trish who had blood coming out of her hopefully broken nose, her lip was cut wide open and she was holding her ribs from when I kicked her. HA I wanted to laugh so hard, but I didn't, I just smiled and turned around and walked out to my new room that I shared with John and looked in the mirror. I saw a bruise under my left eye, not to big though, and my lip was bleeding, and I felt a bump on my head from Randy's clothesline and Trish's chick kick. John came in and didn't look to hurt. He noticed my lip bleeding and how I was holding my head and got me an aspirin, water and ice.

"Smile, we won" he said

**A/N: yeah big fight scene I dong know why but I love writing them! Hope you liked it. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19 confusion

Chapter 19 Confusion

**A/N: sorry about the lack of update, all though it's faster than usual =]**

**Disclaimer: I remembered it! Lol I own no one in this story so far :( I feel so lonely… I want a wrestler**

Marias POV

I walked down the hall with everyone watching me. The bruise on my face from Trish was almost gone, plus covered with makeup, so it wasn't that. What we they staring at? I got to the lounge area and saw john sitting in a chair so I walked over to him.

"Hey john, what you doing?"

"Nothing, just reading"

"Nothing just reading"

"Oh, mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead" he said moving over on his chair to make room for me. I laughed and sat down. He closed his book and turned over to me "How's your back?"

"Better, I think we hurt them more though, I hope" I laughed then stopped because I saw Randy running down the hall with Trish on his back.

"Looks like he made a full recovery"

"He probably took drugs" I said laughing trying to not get up and trip him.

John and I started talking about stuff when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Ashley.

_Meet me in Micks room ASAP!_

"Sorry John I have to go, Ash wants me" I said getting up

"Ok, I'll see ya later than, bye" he got up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" I waved bye to him and walked back down the hall Mickie's Room._ Wait did he just kiss me…_ I thought. I knocked on the door and Mickie answered

"Get in here!" she yelled

"What did I do?"

"Exactly" Ashley said

"What?" I asked

"Yesterday, what happened?"Ash asked

"Oh, I kicked Trish's Ass, and John kicked Randy's"

"Wait, what? How did it start?"Mickie asked

"Me and John went to go train but they were in there, no not training, making out, the day after he wanted to apologize for cheating. So we walked down the ramp to the ring and they cussed us out, as we did them, and then we kicked their ass. John and I pretty much won, but there was a point where they were winning, but it got turned around." I said with a smile

"Ria, you're so evil" Mickie said laughing.

"Thank you"

"Wait so are you and John together?" Ashley asked

"Err, I don't know"

"How do you not know?"

"Well were good friends but then when I was walking down here I was with him and when I left he gave me a kiss"

"WHAT!" Mickie yelled

"Yeah"

"Wait on the lips or cheek and full on kiss or…give us details!" Ashley demanded.

"Chill, it was a small friendly kiss on the cheek, that's why I don't know!"

"Oh" they both said.

"Hey wanna go swimming?" Mickie asked

"That was random"

"Yeah, but I wanna go swimming, so would you like to come?"

"Sure, I'll ask John"

"I'll get Jeff" Ashley said skipping out of the room down the hall. I followed her until I got to John's room. I knocked and he got the door.

"Hey Ria"

"Hey John, want to go swimming with Mickie, Chris, Ashley, Jeff, and me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there" he said going back in his room to change. I ran to mine and got in my bathing suit. It was pink with Orange stripes and a flower in the corner. I walked out to the pool and saw Randy walking down the opposite way without Trish, there's a first. He looked and me and looked like he went from pissed to even more pissed. He just kept looking at me like that so I flipped him off and kept walking.

I got out to the pool and everyone was there. I sat in a lounge Chair next to Ashley and Mickie.

"Oh my god, Randy is suspended!" yelled Cody running out to the pool.

"Sweet, why?" I said

"Fighting you"

"What about Trish?"

"I don't know, but be quiet about this, only we know!" we all nodded in agreement and hung out. My eyes were closed listening to Broken by Seether on my IPod when I felt someone take out the earphones and pick me up. My eyes shot open and next thing I knew I was in the pool.

"John!!!" I screamed when I saw him laughing. I swam over to the side of the pool and got out. I walked behind him pushing him in. after that everyone was in and we all played Volley ball, boys vs. girls. It was Ashley, Mickie, Lillian and ME, vs. John, Jeff, Chris, and Cody.

"Bitch" Jeff yelled after Ashley spiked the ball and he missed it.

"You're just mad because winning." She said with a smirk. He tossed the ball over to Mickie who served it and it went to Cody. We kept it going until Chris Hit it too hard and it went outside the pool.

"Our point!" Mickie yelled

"7 to 5, us" Lillian said. "You guys have no chance in winning"

"No chance in Hell" Mickie added

"Don't go all Vince on us" Chris said. Ashley came back in with the ball and tossed it to Lillian who served it went back and forth till Mickie got us another point. I served it this time and after a few hits John spiked it getting his team a point.

"Woo!"

"John, Blue's Clue's isn't on, don't go Ric Flair on us."

"Hey that was only between us!"

"Sorry" I said with a smirk. I turned around to give the ball back to them when I saw Trish come out.

"What is she doing here" Mickie asked

"I don't know but she better leave" I said swimming over to the end of the pool so I could get out. John swam over and grabbed me.

"Forget her, lets finisher our game so we can beat you"

"You can't beat us, and she better not do anything or you won't be able to catch me" I said turning around. I tossed the ball to Jeff who served.

"Hey, mind if I Join, or will it be un-even?" she asked coming over

"Can you not count, yes it will be un-even" I said "Any way no one wants you here"

"Look Ria-"

"Don't call me that"

"Look I'm sorry-"

"I don't give a shit about you or Randy, so just leave before I make you"

"You know what, I'm sorry Randy likes me better"

"No, he just like the way you dress, skank, he doesn't like you" I started to get out of the pool, but Ashley and Mickie pulled me back.

"Yeah, hold her back; you don't want her getting even more hurt" she said laughing

"Like you could hurt me, we all know I beat the shit out of you yesterday" I tried to get free but John came over to hold me back.

"Yeah, ok, whatever"

"Bitch you better run." I started to get free but Jeff came over to help. Oh great four people holding me back. She rolled her eyes and left, so everyone let go of me. "Why did you let me go?"

"Because we don't want you to get suspended for fighting her outside the ring." John said.

"Or starting anything more" Mickie added.

"I don't care that bitch needs to get slapped."

"Just please promise you'll save all this for the ring Monday?" John asked

"Fine"

"Let's finish this game so we can beat you guys" Jeff said

"Like you can." We all laughed and finished the game, which we won 15-11. Then John Mickie and Ashley came with me to Vince to ask about a match with Trish.

"I'll think about it" he said

"Thank you sir" we walked out of his office. "I really hope he makes this match, and I don't care who is meant to win, I will win!"

"We all know that" Ashley said.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed I'm tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow, night"

"Bye Ria" everyone said. I walked in noticing John didn't say bye. I shrugged and went to the bathroom and got changed. I came out and got in my bed as my arm hit something.

"Ow, well finally, do you know how long it takes you to get changed" I looked over at him.

"John what are you doing in here?"

"I have to ash you something"

"What?"

"Will you-"he stopped and looked around "go out with me?"

**A/N: what will she say! Find out soon. So this was a long chapter sort of well 5 ½ pages, so yeah sort of long. Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20 the other side of the story

Chapter 20 The other side of the story

**A/N: next chapter will have her answer. I decided to put what Randy thought of everything…**

**I'm on vacation now, so I will probably update faster for the next two weeks…**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story…so sad. I want a wrestler…then I could go to shows for free ******** ha-ha. And more…**

Randy POV

"Randy, after everything I heard about you and Maria, I'm sorry but I have to suspend you for three weeks." Vince said.

"I did nothing, why am I suspended?" I asked not getting any of this

"You fought her Randy"

"She hit us first, she started it all!"

"You still should have known better"

"What about Cena?"

"Look, you were on your last straw, this just pushed you over the top, so your suspended for three weeks, now please leave!" I rolled my eyes and left slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Randy" Cody said as I walked past him in the hall "where are you going?"

"I'm suspended"

"Oh well that sucks" he said I just kept walking ignoring him. I got to my room and packed the rest of my stuff. I went to see Trish before I left to tell her what happened.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she said as she opened the door

"I'm suspended"

"Oh baby, how?"

"From _hurting_ Maria" I said.

"She started all of it, shouldn't she be suspended"

"No, apparently I know better"

"What about Cena then?"

"He said I was on my last straw, so now I'm done for three weeks!"

"That is so wrong!" she yelled dropping her hands to my chest

"I know, but I have to go before Vince see's that I haven't left yet, by Hun"

"Bye baby" she said. I gave her a small kiss and started to leave. "Don't worry, ill kick her ass for you" she said with a smirk

"Just don't get suspended."

"I won't" I kissed her again and left.

Trish's POV

After he left, I went to find Maria. I walked around the whole hotel, until I found her out by the pool. She was playing volley ball with everyone. She better not start anything, cause ill tell Vince so she can be suspended too!

"Hey guys, mid if I join, or will it be un-even?" I asked coming out.

"Can you count, yes it will be un-even. Plus no one wants you here." She said. Little bitch, thinks she is funny. Let's make this even more fun!

"Look Ria-"

"Don't call me that"

"Look, I'm sorry"

"I don't give a shit about you or Randy, so leave before I make you!" ha like she can!

"You know what, I'm sorry Randy likes me better"

"No, he just like the way you dress, skank, he doesn't like you" she said starting to climb out of the pool. Everyone held her so she couldn't get out

"Yeah, hold her back; you don't want her getting even more hurt" I said laughing

"Like you could hurt me, we all know I beat the shit out of you yesterday" she tried to get free but John came over and helped everyone hold her back.

"Yeah, ok, whatever" I said rolling my eyes. Look at how funny this is, three people holding her back! Just let her go, not like she could do anything!

"You better run" she said getting free until Jeff swam over helping. HA-HA four people holding her back. Oh I'm so scared. Let her get free, all that's going to happen is her getting hurt! I laughed and turned on my heel walking away. I should have just went over and slapped her, with everyone holding her back, it was a free hit! But no, I'm not getting suspended. I went back to my room and turned on the TV. I really hope she gets suspended soon, or even better, Vince sets us up a match. Then I can kick her ass on live TV! I hope John accompanies her, then I can get revenge on him too!

**A/N: really short chapter I know. But yeah so that's what they were thinking during that time! Next chapter is Maria's answer!!!**

**Press the green button and review please!**


	21. Chapter 21 answers

Chapter 21 answers

**A/N: i actually like typing right now so updates are going to be faster, well atleast till vaca is over. Two weeks of no school!!! So here is her answer…**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story…if only…yeah just if only….**

Maria's POV

"Will you-"he stopped and looked around "go out with me?"

"This is so sudden; I mean I just broke up with Randy"

"Oh, I understand"

"Yeah, but he deserved it, and yes, I would love to" I said giving him a hug.

"Really?"

"Yes" he smiled, a huge smile, and returned my hug. "But John…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this tomorrow, I'm really tired"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." He said giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, night" I said leaving to my room. I got changed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star…_

I woke up grabbing my phone. Ugh Mickie, why is she calling so early?

"Yes Mickie?" I asked flipping my phone open

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" she asked

"Yes!" I said. Ugh I hate waking up early

"Too bad get your lazy ass down here the bus to the airport is leaving in ten minutes!"

"Oh shit, ok thanks ill be down in five"

"Hurry!" she yelled. I hung up and quickly got dressed. When I finished I ran down to the lobby, handed my stuff to the person packing the bus and ran on to the bus sitting next to John.

"Hey Ria" he said kissing my cheek again.

"Hey John" I said.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing thanks to you" is said with a smile. He smiled back and Vince came over handing us our tickets. When we got to the airport we boarded our plane and I sat next to Mickie and Ashley, right in the middle. Jeff John and Chris sat behind us.

"Jeff stop kicking my seat!" Ashley said playfully. He leaned over and smiled kissing the top of her head. She smiled and he sat back down in his seat. I put on my headphone and turned on my iPod listening to Alfie by Lilly Allen. I started singing along to it, very quietly. Soon I heard someone join me. I took off my headphones and saw John singing to it.

"You know this song?" I said turning to John.

"Yup" he said nodding

"I would have never thought you knew this song"

"Yeah, I hear it on the Radio a lot and just got into it"

"Oh"

"I like your voice by the way" he said with a smile.

"I like yours too" I smiled back.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be leaving very soon" the captain spoke

"Oh, I'll see you after the flight, I'm going to get some sleep so Mickie doesn't bug me the whole ride" I said

"HEY!" Mickie yelled slapping me playfully. I pointed to her proving my point. John laughed and gave me a small kiss on the cheek turning around back to sitting in his seat.

"Awe!" Mickie said. I blushed and smiled.

"What?" Ashley asked

"John and Ria are going out!"

"Awe!" they both said. I rolled my eyes and put my headphones back on falling asleep.

"Wake up" I heard from a familiar voice. I think it was Mickie. "Were leaving, Ria wake up!" she said slapping my arm.

"Ow, bitch try not to slap my next time!" I said slapping her back playfully. She rolled her eyes and got her stuff. I turned around and saw Jeff trying to wake john up.

"John, Cena, get up! ugh!" I laughed and went over to John.

"John" I said and his eyes opened. Ha! Poor Jeff.

"Ugh sure get up for her, but not for me!" Jeff said grabbing his stuff and leaving. I laughed and John smiled.

"You were awake that whole time weren't you?"

"Yeah" he said smiling. We got our stuff and got in our rental cars and drove to our hotel. When we got there we found out we had to share rooms. Jeff was with Chris, John with Cody, Ashley and Mickie, Lillian and Candice, wait who do I have to share with?

"Here you are Maria, your room is 371, and you are with Ms." She looked down "Trish stratus"

"Thanks, wait What!" I said clenching my fists.

**A/N: short chappy I know, but you can still review!**


	22. Chapter 22 roomies

Chapter 22 Roomies

**A/N: ok I think the font on here changed and I can't fix it for some random reason, but I'm not sure if it will be like this on FF so yeah. Whatever you can still read it… but yeah time for the story =] also I decided to make them like little high school sweet hearts so yeah… **

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story =[**

Marias POV

"I think you made a mistake" I said

"No, no mistake"

"But, I can't room with her"

"Sorry, take that up with someone on" he said going to the next person. Ugh. I took the key and walked away.

"Ria, it's ok, you can stay in my room if you want"

"What about Jeff?"

"He'll be with Ashley most of the time."

"True, but I still have to sleep in that room."

"We'll think of something" we walked up to my room for the week and opened the door. There she was, putting her stuff away. This week will be even more fun, because were in St. Louis MO! Oh yeah, he may be suspended, but that won't stop him. She turned around and saw us standing there.

"You better watch your back Maria, I hate this just as much as you do, but let's save everything for the show."

"If you piss me off, the show can wait" I said. She rolled her eyes opened her mouth as if to say something, but John stopped her.

"Look, save everything for the ring, or you'll both get suspended"

"I don't care, getting suspended for hurting her is worth it" is said. I put my stuff down and walked up to her, face to face. John came over and pulled me away, and we left the room.

"Save it for Monday" he said and we got out of the room and I saw Jeff, Ashley, Mickie, and Chris there.

"Who wants lunch?" Jeff asked

"God Jeff, what's with you and food?" Ashley said laughing. We walked down the hall to look at the hotel. We somehow got to the café

"So, lunch anyone?" Jeff asked again

"Jeff you just ate a huge breakfast on the plane, and a soda in the Mini fridge from your room, how are you still hungry?" Mickie asked

"You better not get fat on me Jeff!" Ashley said

"Fine, no food" he said with a frown.

"Let's go look at the pool" Christ suggested. We all walked down to the pool and we noticed it had a diving board. Oh great Jeff and Chris are going to be mental.

"CHRIS LOOK A DIVING BOARD!" Jeff yelled

"WHOOT!" Chris yelled back.

"Oh great, here we go" John said looking at me. I haven't really talked much, and I guess John could tell I was still pissed. "Come on Ria, cheer up a little, we'll fix it, or you can just kill her in the ring" he said and I let out a little giggle. "Please, at least a smile, I mean look at Jeff and Chris, they're like little ten year olds." I laughed and a smile emerged on my face. It was true, they looked like little kids. They were looking at the springs to see how much they could bounce and checking how deep it was and everything. It was really sad.

"They are really sad" I said

"See, there's a smile" he said.

"We are so coming here later!" Jeff and Chris said coming back over to us.

"you two are like little kids!" I said

"Hey look at you, all happy now" Chris said

"Shut up, if you had to room with Trish and you were me, you'd be pissed too" I sad slapping his arm

"Ow, that hurt" he whined

"Good" I said with a laugh

"You better not be flirting with my boyfriend Ria" Mickie said

"Why would I, I have John" I said putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Awe, you're so cute" Ashley said. We all smiled and left to go back to our rooms to get changed and go back to the pool. I got to my room and took a deep breath. I walked in and got my bathing suit and went in the bathroom to change. She was texting on the couch and didn't bother to look up when I came in. after I got changed in my black and white bathing suit and grabbed my towel and phone, I left and saw Randy on the couch with her. What the fuck, why is he here? I heard a knock at the door, and Randy and Trish looked up. He looked down at Trish and they said something. Ugh if you have something to say, say it to my face! I opened the door, it was John.

"Ready, wait why is he here?" he asked

"I don't know, but let's leave before something happens"

"Ok-"

"If you have something to say, say it to our face" Randy said

"I could say the same to you two" I said turning around to face them.

"What?" they asked

"You heard me" I said.

"Let's go, forget them" John said. I nodded and we left. We walked down the hall and met up with Jeff, Ashley, Mickie, and Chris.

"Hey guys, ready to go to the pool" Asked a very excited Jeff.

"Yep" we answered.

"Can I have my arm back John" I asked

"Yeah sorry, didn't want anything to happen"

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay now" I said with a smile

"What?" Mickie asked

"Trish invited Randy over" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry" Ashley said.

"It's fine, just three more days and I'll kick her ass in the ring.

"Can we go to the pool now?" asked a very impatient Chris

"Yes, let's go" I said. We got to the pool and Jeff and Chris ran to the diving board. Jeff was first and he ran on it turning around doing his signature move, The Whisper in the Wind. When he popped up, we looked at Chris who ran on doing Jeff's Swanton Bomb.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Fine" Chris said running back and doing a lion Sault on to him. Jeff came up from the water running on to the diving board doing his Swanton on to Chris. They kept fighting for awhile.

"This is so entertaining." I said

"Yeah it is, but let's stop them before they get hurt."Ashley said we all agreed and got them to stop. Soon we were all in the pool playing Marco polo, John was it. We were having a blast until

**A/N: OK SO SOMEHOW MY COMPUTER IS MESSED UP AND opps caps but yeah my computer wont type as it was before so now instead of the space between each new paragraph being double spaced, its single and I have to double it which is confusing me and I can't fix it! Ugh. But hopefully you guys still can read all of it. But ok so review and tell me what you think. I'm not really a big fan of this story anymore, so updates will be the same, but it might suck. Sorry. I wrote it in my note book awhile ago and I usually try to change it to make it better but I'm running out of ideas for that so yeah. Review please though! =] maybe your reviews will change my mind**


	23. Chapter 23 vinces answer

Chapter 23 Vince's answer

**A/N: stupid Mid-Terms, that's why nothing has been update for awhile, But I'm finding time, so yay! Hope you like the chapter =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one in this story, only the story its self, blah**

"Why the hell are they out here?" I asked John

"I don't know, but please don't do anything"

"I won't unless they start it" Randy and Trish started to walk over to us.

"Maria, Vince wants to see us in his office" Trish said

"I'll come too" John whispered. We got up and followed Randy and Trish to Vince's office. When we got there he answered the door and ushered for me and Trish to come in.

"Sit please" he said, we took our seats and he took his. "Now, Maria, I thought about what you said, and yes, you two can have your match" I smiled to myself thinking _yes!!!_

"Wait what match?" she asked. God how stupid is she!

"You against Maria, this Monday"

"So we just fight it out?" I asked

"Well, no here take the script and read about your promo and match."

"Ok, thanks Vince" I said getting up to leave. He nodded and I walked out. I looked over and saw John and Randy just watching each other from either side of the door. "Let's go John, match is on, let's read it with everyone" I said and we walked back out to the pool area.

"Hey so what was the thing about with Vince?" Chris asked

"Match is on, here's the match card." I said showing them my match

"So who wins?" asked Mickie

"Um, I don't know, I'll read it" I said turning to my promo with her. "Ok so the promo is first, we insult each other, she slaps me, I tell her I want a match and slap her back, turns into a fight, John breaks it up-ok well I guess you're in it John- and then our match, well ok I start out winning then it goes back and forth and…FUCK NO, SHE FUCKING WINS, FUCK NO!" That when I turned around to see Trish laughing

"Looks like I'm better" she said with a smirk

"No Vince just feels bad for you, same with Creative"

"Bitch!" she yelled

"Guy save I for the ring" Chris screamed she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I am not letting her win" I said

-

Monday 8:50

I walked back to my dressing room with a water bottle. I was all ready for tonight, everything was set, I just needed to wait for my Promo and match. My IPod was on and the headphones were blaring Hi by PSAPP.

"I know how I want it to go, I know how I want it to be, Don't make me think before I speak, Or make me hold my horses" I sang along walking into my room. I sat down Turing off my IPod, and looked up turning on the TV to USA. Raw was just starting. I heard a knock at the door, and so I got up to get it. It was John. He came in and gave me a small kiss ion the cheek.

"Mind if I stay in here with you till our Promo?"

"No problem with me" I said with a smile.

After a while the camera guy came in.

"Your Promo is up next." He said we got up and went down the hall to meet Trish. This shouldn't be hard. "Three two one" he counted cueing us in.

"Hey Maria, how are you" she asked with a fake smile, that even a two year old could notice. I smiled back.

"Oh, hi very good, how about you, oh you look so adorable tonight" I said squishing her cheek like a very annoying aunt would do to their 5 year old niece or nephew.

"Don't touch me" she said, smile fading

"Oh I'm sorry, but I can touch who ever I want, were in America, Free country, but you're from Canada" I started to say, her nostrils flared and I could tell she was pissed, good. "Oh but it's probably the same in Canada, so it probably just the Blonde hair making you so confused." I said. She slapped me across the face whispering Bitch to me. I smiled slapping her back. She turned her head back to me and pounced on me throwing forearms John ran over and broke us up. "I want a match tonight, me and you!" I yelled walking away.

--

I ran down the ramp to the ring, my music blaring, and fans screaming. I jumped on the top rope and jumped back down after I did my taunt. I was pumped. Her music hit and fans cheered as she came down the ramp. Doing her taunt as she got in the ring. The bell rang and we watched each other waiting for a good time for me to start. I'm going to have this match start off as it's supposed to, but who knows what will happen after.

"What are you doing!" she whispered up to me after I changed up the match a little bit.

"Like I said, I'm not 'letting' you win, were going to fight this out for us, no script" I said to her making sure no one could hear. I picked her up throwing her into the turnbuckles on the left side of Jerry "the king" Lawler and JR. she cringed when her back hit them and I ran over when she bounced off pulling a running bull dog. As she laid there I turned around smiling I turned back around to a slap in the face.

"Follow the match card!" she said

"No, you only want that because you win, if we fought it on our own, that would change!"

"Like hell it would" she said slapping me again. She threw me into the turnbuckles and ran over trying to jump on me. I caught her throwing her down like a suplex. She laid there motionless so I climbed up to the second rope and did a small leg drop. I rolled on top of her pinning.

"One, two…three" he said pausing before three, confused. I looked at him and shrugged. I got up and smiled down at Trish walking off back to my locker room. John was still in so I sat next to him.

"Damn Ria, I thought-"

"Nope, I don't care who was meant to win, that match was supposed to be so we could settle our differences so I fought her. I kept it short so hopefully Vince won't mind."

"Yes, Vince does mind" I heard Vince say from my door. Shit. "My office now" he said. I looked at John who gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I followed Vince to his office, Trish right behind us. "Sit" he said to us both. We sat down and waited for him to start. "That is not what I wrote!"

"Blame her, I was following the match" Trish said pointing to me. Ugh! Bitch.

"I can't let her win after what she did to me!"

"I don't care, you two better pull this together, and quick acting like little kids, or your suspended!" we nodded and left. I went back to my room to tell John.

"You really do Ria, just ignore her from now on"

**A/N: ok so the match was on, then Ria changed it, Vince was mad…um…let me know if ya liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24 friends

Chapter 24 friends

**A/N: Wow it's been about two months since I last updated…I am so sorry. I don't know why it's been that long, I just been not in the mood to read or write lately. Like up until a few days ago I had like 23 new messages since I haven't checked my mail in a few days. Well enough about me, here's the story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line…**

After the meeting with Vince and Trish, I started to finally ignore her, like John said. The only time I actually saw her was when I had to be in my hotel room, which was very rare. Tonight was different; we actually spoke to each other.

"Look, Maria, we both hate each other, but we both love our jobs, so how about we talk to Vince about another match, but no agreed winner."

"Yeah, I agree" I said grabbing my bag.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow." She said, I nodded and went to the bathroom to get changed in my pajamas. I came out a minute later and got in bed to sleep.

_And I don't want the world, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to broken, I just want you to know who I am._

My phone went off on the table next to me. I grabbed it shutting off the alarm, and getting my clothes and took a shower. When I finished I got out and saw Trish.

"I already spoke to Vince, we can have a match when we're training if it ends everything."

"That's fine with me." I said leaving to find John.

"So wait, when everyone is training, you two will have a match?" he asked

"That's what she told me, so I guess so."

"Hmm" he said shrugging. We heard a knock at his door, and I walked over to answer it.

"Hey Mick's, what's up?" I said giving her a hug.

"Mall?" she asked

"Sure, who else is going?"

"Me, Ash, Chris, and Jeff, and you and John if he wants"

"John, wanna go to the mall with us?" I asked turning around

"Sure" he got up from the couch and came over to where me and Micks were.

When we all got to the mall, we first went to the food court.

"So how's is rooming with Trish?" Chris asked

"Ugh, we actually spoke last night."

"Oh, what was that about?" Jeff asked

"How we hate each other, love our jobs, and need a match with not default winner." I said

"Oh, well that's a conversation!" Ash said. I laughed

"Yeah, she talked to Vince today, we have a match set up during training,, as long as it ends it."

"Oh, nice" Chris said.

"Oh, what time is our photo shoot today?" Jeff asked

"Random, but it's at 4:00" John answered.

"Good that gives us a few hours to shop" Mickie said with a smile.

After a few hours of shopping, and trying on outfits, and walking around, we all left for the photo shoot. I drove to the studio, and walked inside. We saw some people already there.

"Melina, you're up next" the photographer yelled.

"So should we get changed?" Chris asked

"I am" Mickie and I said in unison.

"Okay, then we all should" Chris said. We all grabbed our outfits and went to get changed. I was wearing a black shirt with red-pink glitter lips on the front, and back tight jeans. John had on his new Cena shirt, and his jeans, with the black Ecko sign on the back. Jeff wore a white shirt under a green army looking jacket, and light blue jeans with a black and silver studded belt. His hair was purple, blonde, red, and natural underneath. Mickie was wearing light ripped jeans, and a black and blue no sleeve shirt. Chris wore dark grey suit. And Ashley wore a brown t-shirt with an eagle on the front, with a black, thin, sweater over it, and black jeans. We all waited for her to call us over. This month, John was on the cover.

After the shoot we all back to the hotel. It was about 6:00. I went to John's room and watched TV with him until about 11:00 when I decided to go to bed.

"Well" I said yawning "I think I'm gonna head to bed, night Johnny"

"Awe, do you have to leave?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can sleep here" he said with a smirk. I smiled back shaking my head.

"Maybe some other time" I said, winking. His face went into a small "o" shape, and his eyes were wide.

"I'll hold you to that" he said. He gave me a small kiss and I got up to leave. "Love you" he said. I smiled

"Love you too"

**A/N: Awe! Okay so let me know what you think. :D**


	25. Chapter 25 training

Chapter 25 training

**A/N: well here's the next chapter to this story. I'm on vacation, so I'm making sure I update a lot! Only one problem, I can't seem to spell lately :D any ways! Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, only Ling-Ling, which I don't think is in the story anymore. :( wait no never mind he is!**

Time flew by and its now Saturday, time to train. I got up around 10:00 and took a shower. After I got out, and got changed, I went to John's room, since we decided to drive together. To catch you up on things, Wednesday I went home, then flew into the hotel yesterday, and since they allow pets, I brought Ling-Ling with me! John was happy, he missed little Ling-Ling. So now back to today, we got to the arena and I took out Ling-Ling from the back seat and we walked in. when we got insaid I saw Vince calling me over.

"Hey Vince" I greeted.

"When Trish gets here, I'll clear out the ring so you can fight, just make sure this ends everything!" he said.

"It will, thanks again" he nodded and walked away. I started training with John until Trish got there. She entered the ring, and Vince told her everything.

"Okay, I'm the ref, and it just like any other match!" he said. "So that means no interference!" he exclaimed loud enough so everyone would hear. We both were ready as he told us to start. We both circled around the ring waiting for one of us to start, until she came running towards me looking for a clothesline. I ducked, turning around and Irish whipping her into the corner. I ran at her as she stood back up, ready to kick her back down. I did. She fell to the floor, holding her stomach, where I kicked, as I picked her back up. I grabbed her arm, and was about to Irish whip her again, but she reversed it and I went into the opposite corner. My back hit the turnbuckle, so I withered in pain. She walked over to me and picked me up, throwing me into the ropes. I bounced off, and she kicked my legs out from under me, making me fall. I looked up and saw her coming down with an elbow drop to my sternum. She tried to pin me, but I kicked out at 2. After about five more minutes of her winning, I turned it around somehow, and drop kicked her into the corner. The match went back and forth every so often, but soon enough I finally got a hold of the match, and was not letting her reverse anything. I looked over at John and he nodded knowing exactly what I was thinking. She stood up from my roundhouse kick, and I picked her up over my shoulders FU-ing…or "attitude adjustmenting" her. I pinned her one two three and jumped up.

"Told ya!" I said to her face. I walked out of the ring to meet John.

"That was great!"

"Thanks"

"You look like you hurt a little?"

"Yeah, its not that-" I was saying when I felt someone slide and kick me in my back, forcing me to fly forward, hitting my head on the wall.

I was out!

**A/N: wow really short, but it has a twist at the end :D**

**So let me know what ya think!**


	26. Chapter 26 waking up

Chapter 26 Waking up

**A/N: For some reason, I'm not into any of my stories right now…I think they all suck. So hopefully this chapter doesn't suck.**

_Flashback_

"_Told ya!" I said to her face. I walked out of the ring to meet John._

"_That was great!"_

"_Thanks"_

"_You look like you hurt a little?"_

"_Yeah, its not that-" I was saying when I felt someone slide and kick me in my back, forcing me to fly forward, hitting my head on the wall._

_I was out!_

End Flashback.

My eyes were still closed when I heard people talking. Two voices, I could only make out one. John.

"Is she okay?" he asked

"She should be, just a little banged up" the other voice said. They sounded somewhat close to me, but I wasn't sure. I started to open my eyes and saw John talking to the WWE doctor. He saw me and ran over.

"Babe!" he yelled "You okay, do you remember what happened?" he asked I nodded trying to tell him I remember.

"Yeah…I 'member" I said in a raspy voice.

"How you feeling?"

"My head and back hurts" I replied. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You should get some more sleep" he said. I nodded and fell back asleep the second I closed my eyes.

I woke up the next time, in a new bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in John's room. John was on the couch watching TV when he heard me try to get up. he go up and looked over, running over to me, again.

"Hey, stay down" he said. "How's your back?"

"It's been better" I replied.

"Yeah, you got hit pretty hard" he said. I nodded feeling the band-aid on my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About ten hours all together" he said, I was shocked. "Yeah but guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Trish got suspended for it" he said. I smiled.

"Good, she deserved it!" I started getting up again

"No, stay down, she hit you dead on in your back, forcing your head to go straight into the wall."

"John, I have to pee" I said.

"Oh" he replied helping me up. i came out of the bathroom and he helped me back to his bed.

"Where's ling-ling?" I asked

"With Mickie"

"Okay, good" I said.

"Oh, by the way, Vince told us, we have to see him tomorrow, to talk about this all" I nodded getting back in bed. He climbed in next to me, giving me a quick kiss. "I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said with a smile.

The next day, John and I walked into Vince's office, sitting down.

"Maria, John, how are you?" he asked

"I've been better" I said.

"Yes, about that, hopefully this will soon be over"

"Doubt it" I mumbled to myself.

"I suspended her for three months, but when she comes back, how about a story line?"

"Fine with me" after we all talked it over, John and I stood up to leave.

"Thanks for your time" Vince said. We nodded and left. As we walked out, Randy walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"My suspension is over"

"Joy" I said rolling my eyes. I saw his eyes shift to the bandage on my head, and hand on my lower back. He smiled. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Look like she did hurt you" he said, still smirking.

"Fuck off" I said, he slapped me across the face. John ran over, throwing him to the floor, punching him. I tried to pull them apart, but the pain in my back wouldn't let me. I all of a sudden felt someone pick me up and place me behind them. I turned around to see Jeff and Chris breaking apart John and Randy. I turned around and walked away to John's room. John must have followed me, 'cause when I got there he was right next to me.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Oh, just perfect!" I said rolling my eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, kissing the bandage on my head. "I love you John"

"I love you too Ria" I smiled and kissed him.

**A/N: yes I know this is kinda sucky…eh at least it is to me. Check out my new story, a join-fic with RKO.I.F. THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY SERIOUS!!!!! It's really good, and I hate my writing so check it out. Its called Inside the WWE on RKO.I.F.'s profile!**


	27. Chapter 27 the slut and the apple

Chapter 27 the slut and the apple

**A/N: I know I know long update! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to RKO.I.F. so yeah um. I apologize and I hope this chapter makes it up! THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own…no one…sniffle…that sucks!**

Randy's POV

I was walking to my room after I had lunch. I decided I would spend the night with Trish before she had to leave. I walked to her room instead and noticed the door was slightly open. I opened it all the way ready to surprise her when I saw her and Carlito…together…about to rip his shirt off.

"You Whore!" I yelled. She looked up and jumped off the bed.

"Randy, I can explain!" she said walking to the door. I shut it in her face.

"I don't want an explanation!" I yelled walking away. She ran up behind me as I walked down the hall.

"Randy, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry!" I yelled turning around to meet her gaze "Sorry! What the hell does that word even mean anymore? It's just a word people say when they don't want to hurt someone…but still will do it again after wards because they this everything is better now that they apologized!" she didn't say anything. She just looked up into my eyes, tears filling hers. "Look Trish, I figured this was going to happen. It was true, what everyone said, I guess I just didn't want to believe it. But now…well we're through!" I said walking away. I walked into my room, calling up Adam. "Adam?"

"Hey Randy, whats up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, long story short, you know about me and Trish right, how were together?"

"Yeah…"

"Well its over, she cheated on me, and well I was wondering if you could give me some advise…I want to make up with Ria. I have for awhile now. But I don't know how to approach her and tell her everything."

"Just try to talk to her. Go up to her and just spill out the truth. Tell her everything, how you're sorry, you wish this never happened, that you know how it feels, and everything."

"Thanks man, I owe you one"

"No problem" he said. I hung up and left to find Maria.

**A/N: told you this would be a short chapter!!! Ha I wrote long first and then I was like wait no….! but uh, review please!!!!**


End file.
